The instant invention relates generally to enclosure devices and more specifically it relates to a greenhouse helmet that incorporates small plants into a sealed helmet to be worn over the head of a person.
Numerous enclosure devices have been provided in prior art. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,903,642 and 3,995,396 are terrariums adapted to just hold plants and not designed to be worn over the head of a person, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,141 contains a variety of devices for protection of organs of respiration that are worn to cover the nose and mouth of a person but are not designed to contain plants within.